housefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liste der Lieder in Dr. House - 6. Staffel
Hier die Liste der Lieder, die in der 6. Staffel bei Dr. House gespielt wurden. Staffel 6 Einer flog in das Kuckucksnest, Teil 1(Broken) *'"No Suprises" '- Radiohead (Eröffnungsszene, House beim körperlichen Entzug) *'"Little Cabin Song" '- Billy Moon (House spielt im Hof Basketball) *'"Kinderszenen, Op. 15"' - Komponist: Robert Alexander Schumann (Lydia spielt für ihre Schwägerin Klavier) *'"Love Vigilantes"' - Iron & Wine (Alleine in der Einzelzelle) *'"Symphony No. 5 in C Minor, Op. 67: Allegro Con Brio"' - Komponist: Ludwig van Beethoven (House spielt Klavier) *'"Poison Pushy"' - Stanton Moore (gestellte Prügelei zwischen House und Alvie) *'"No Smoke Without Fire"' - James Hunter (House scheint kooperativ) *'"Impromptu # 3 in B flat" '- Komponist: Franz Schubert (Lydia spielt Klavier, House lässt seinen Charme spielen) *'"He Is An English Man" '- gesungen von Hugh Laurie (House gibt eine Urinprobe ab) *'"Harmonia"' - Cass McCombs (Lydia, House und Steve im Auto) *'"I Do Not Fear Jazz" '- Big Strides (Steve und House fahren mit Lydias Beetle zum Jahrmarkt) *'"Life"' - Sly & Fhe Family Stone (Steve und House `fliegen´) Einer flog in das Kuckucksnest ,Teil 2 *'"No Moon At All"' - brad Mehldau Trio (Party, Dr. Nolan unterhält sich mit House) *'"Night Train" '- Oscar Peterson Trio (Party, House versuchts mit Smalltalk) *'" I Love Paris"' - Oscar Peterson (Rollenspiel Lydia und House) *'"Every Time We Say Goodbye"' - Cole Porter (Lydia erzählt von Annie) *'"Macarena/Macarena River Remix"' - Los del Rio (erstes Lied der Talentshow) *'"You´re Nobody Till Somebody Loves You" '- (Hal und Jay-Bird singen das Lied bei der Talentshow) *'"Die Zauberflöte" '- Komponist: W.A. Mozart (Lied der Spieluhr) *'"Cello Suite #1, Prelude in G Major"' - Komponist: J. S. Bach (Annie spielt das Stück auf dem Cello) *'"Seven Day Mile"' - The Frames (House verlässt Mayfield) Schritt für Schritt (Epic Fail) *'"You Allways Hurt The One You Love"' - gesungen von Hugh Laurie (House singt beim Wäsche machen) Tyrannen (The Tyrant) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Einmal Karma bitte! (Instant Karma) *'"Fire Escape"' - Fanfarlo (House trifft 13 im Café) *'"Sarah"' - Ray LaMontagne (Schlussszene, Cameron wacht alleine auf, 13 fliegt nach Thailand) Kopfgeburten (Brave Heart) *'"Set Me Free"' - Monotonix (Eröffnungsszene, Verfolgungsjagd) *'"Faithfully Remain"' - Ben Harper And Relentless Seven (Schlussszene, House lässt Donnie mit Sohn alleine, Chase ist betrunken) Unbekannte Größen (Known Unknowns) *'"Stadium Love"' - Metric (Eröffnungsszene, Lied ist draußen zu hören *'"Fuel"' - Metallica (Video ist zu sehen) *'"'The Safty Dance" - Men Without Hats (Cuddy entdeckt House bei der Party) *'" Time after Time"' - Cyndi Lauper (Stehblues mit Cuddy bei der 80er Party Teamwork (Teamwork) *'"Golden Cage"' - The Whitest Boy Alive (Eröffnungsszene, am Filmset) *'"Reflections of You"' - The Source (Foreman sprischt mit 13 beim Essen) *'"I Want The Music"' - The Source (House beobachtet 13 beim Sport) *'"Where Did You Go"' - Jets Overhead (Schlussszene) Selig sind die geistig Armen (Ignorance is Bliss) *'"Games People Play"' - James Taylor (Thanksgiving-Essen bei Cuddy) *'"Enditol"' - James Taylor (Schlussszene, beide Lieder wurden extra für die Folge aufgenommen) Vom Wert der Freundschaft (Wilson) *'"Faith"' - O. von George Michael (House singt das Lied und weckt somit Wilson) *'"A Slow Parade"' - A.A. Bondy (Wilson wir operiert) Menschenbilder (The Down Low) *'"Sway"' - Dean Martin (Heiratsantrag von House) *'"Maggot Brain"' - Funkadelic (Mickey stirbt) *'"One"' - aus: A Chorus Line, gesungen von R.S. Leonard (Wilson ärgert House) Reue (Remorse) *'"Why Try To Change Me Now"' - Fiona Apple (Schlussszene) Possenspiel mit Opossum (Moving the Chains) *'"Rocket Science"' - Teddybears (Eröffnungsszene) Ein Arbeitstag wie kein anderer (5 to 9) *'"Break Up teh Concrete"' - The Pretenders (Eröffnungsszene, Cuddys Start in den Tag) *'"Shine On" '- Eric Bibb (Schlussszene) Das Privatleben der Anderen (Private Lives) *'"Chasing Pirates"' - Norah Jones (Eröffnungsszene) *'"What´s It Gonna Be"' - The Dynamites (läuft beim Speed Dating) *'"The Sun is Shining Down"' - JJ Grey & Mofro (House findet keine Antwort) *'"Lochloosa"' - Mofro (Schlussszene) Abby im Sündenland (Black Hole) *'"Toccata and Fugue in D Minor"' - Komponist: J.S. Bach (House an der Orgel) *'"Phantom Overture"' - aus Andrew Llord Webbers Phantom der Oper (House an der Orgel) *'"White Shade of Pale"' - Procol Harum (House an der Orgel, Schlussszene dann Procol Harum) Mitgefangen, mitgehangen (Lockdown) *'"Tootie Ma is a Big Fine Thing"' - Medeski, Scofield, Martin & Wood (Foreman und Taub beschließen, sich die Akte von House anzusehen) *'"Volunteered Slavery"' - The Derek Trucks Band (Foreman und Taub schlucken Vicodin) *'"Intoitus; Adorate Deum"' - Alberto Tureco and Nova Schola Gregoriana (Taub und Foreman sind völlig stoned) *'"Tequila And Chocolate"' - Medeski, Scofield, Martin & Wood (Foreman zu Taub: Schlag mich ins Gesicht) *'"Les Deux Guitares Tzigane Russe"' - Les Yeux Noirs (Wilson klaut in der Kantine) *'"Alison"' - Elvis Costello (Chase und Cameron tanzen) *'"Birds And Ships"' - Billy Gragg & Wilco feat. Natalie Merchant (Cuddy findet das Baby) *'"Once In A Blue Moon"' Mabel Mercer (Schlussszene, Nash stirbt) In Not ist dieser Rittersmann (Knight Fall) *'"Pastime with Good Company(The King´s Ballad)"' - Englisches Volkslied, gesungen von Hugh Laurie (House singt) *'"Just The Motion"' - Richard and Linda Thompson (Schlussszene) Offene Ehe (Open and Shut) *'"That Way That You Want Me"' - Jude (Schlussszene) Im Nein liegt die Wahrheit (The Choice) *'"Midnight Train To Georgia"' - O. von Gladys Knight (House, Foreman und Chase singen Karaoke) Identitäten (Baggage) *'"Me and My Woman"' - Shuggie Otis *'"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)"' - Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel *'"In The Wee Hours"' - Buddy Guy and Junior Wells Hilf mir! (Help Me) *'"Peer Gynt Suite for Orchestra No.1 Op. 46: Aases's Death"' - Edvard Grieg Quellen FOX Broadcasting Company Dr. House Musik Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffeln